


Just Another Friday

by Christabelle23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christabelle23/pseuds/Christabelle23
Summary: Another late Friday at the office is more than Hermione can bear. All she wants is to get dinner, relax, and go to bed early for once. But it seems Draco has other plans. Lemons. One Shot. Also posted on FF.net.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 114





	Just Another Friday

If Hermione Granger had been told ten years ago that she would be working for Malfoy Enterprises, she would have laughed in the person’s face who dared to say such an absurd thing. If she had been told that she would one day share an office with Draco Malfoy and serve as the CFO to his CEO she would have laughed even harder. Telling her that the two of them would one day become best mates and be each other’s biggest confidants would have made her faint from shock. 

Yet here she sat at a large walnut desk, watching him write a letter to yet another business associate thanking them for the opportunity to work together. The man across from her and the work they were doing were very important to Hermione, her life truly would have been less fulfilling without them both.  
Following the end of the war everyone had struggled immensely with their physical and emotional well-being. When the dust had settled there was a lot of work to be done to repair Hogwarts, but there was also a lot to do in the manner of Death Eater trials. When it came time for Draco’s trial Hermione and Harry had both felt compelled to speak on his behalf, and with some gentle coaxing Ron had agreed to testify as well. Therefore after completing his “eighth” year at Hogwarts where he was required to take Muggle studies as well as participate in individual and group counseling sessions, Draco had reentered wizarding society with potential to become someone great.

Nearly five years after leaving Hogwarts, Hermione had been approached by Draco with a job offer. Hermione was tired of her position at the ministry and the little good she had been able to do there so happily accepted the position after several long, trying meetings with Draco and the rest of his team. The rest, as they say, was history. The two grew to be very close and were a formidable team when they wanted to achieve something. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Hermione noticed that Draco was finishing up the letter finally. 

“Malfoy,” She spoke when he finally set his quill down a few moments later, “It’s nearly eight o’clock on a Friday night. Don’t you think we can call it a night for once?  
Hermione was definitely a workaholic, but nowhere near the level that Draco was. The man was in his office a minimum of twelve hours a day, closer to sixteen on many occasions.  
He scoffed but didn’t even look up as he spoke, “You know as well as I do I have nothing going on outside of this place. If you have some where to be, just say so and you can leave.”  
Hermione rolled her eyes at the harsh tone he had adopted when speaking to her. Today had been an incredibly stressful day for the both of them as they moved seamlessly from meeting to meeting. “All I’m saying is it might be nice to have dinner and a wank and go to bed before midnight for once.”

Draco’s head snapped up, locking eyes with her across the room. “Is that all you do Granger? Go home, eat, wank, and come back? Since when do you tell me about your self pleasure habits?”

“Since you seem to want to interrupt them all of the time.” Hermione replied snappishly. The past two weeks she had stayed late into the night and arrived very early as they worked to secure three important contracts at once. Securing these deals would take Malfoy Enterprises from being the largest firm in Wizarding Britain to being one of the only firms of this type in Wizarding Britain. The work had all been worth it when they successfully closed on all three deals earlier that evening. However, the intense work schedule meant she had little time for anything else and it was starting to catch up with Hermione. Draco didn’t reply right away, he sat there for almost two full minutes, fshe had been counting of course, before he replied.

“My apologies Granger.” Draco’s voice was deeper than it had been making Hermione quirk an eyebrow. “Come here, bring me those files you’ve been working on.”

Crossing the office, Hermione laid the files neatly in front of Draco and then carefully seated herself on the edge of his desk. “Draco, you know I wanted to get this done as much as you did. We both worked our arses off for this. But I’m bloody exhausted, and I can tell you are too. I need a release from this place for just a bit to get my head on straight. A glass of wine, some take away and a good night’s rest.”

Draco stared up at Hermione, taking in her soft face and pouty lips. The exhaustion she felt was obvious as he looked at her. Her hair was pulled back in a half up chignon that had started to lose its shape throughout the day as the curls fell out to frame her face. She had discarded her robes several hours ago following their last meeting and was wearing a pair of muggle leggings, which he was all too fond of, and a dark purple sweater made by Molly Weasley. Her look was perfectly disheveled and he loved every bit of it.

“You’re right,” He said with a sigh, tilting his head back to rest on the back of his chair. His eyes drifted closed and he rested his clasped hands on his chest. “Don’t you ever get tired of going home alone?”

“You know I do, but most men don’t understand my desire to work, especially this much, so I stay alone.”

“But what if you didn’t have to?” 

Hermione titled her head and looked at him in confusion. “If I could have the perfect man who didn’t care how much I worked, understood my desire and drive, and would still be waiting to have dinner and shag that would be great. But it’s not the case, so I try not to dwell on it.”  
Draco opened his eyes and sat up, leaning in to rest his elbows on his desk. With one hand he propped his chin up, the other fell straight out, fingers just a small space from her thigh. 

“Hermione, I’d say we’re friends now, pretty good friends at that. And you know you’re irreplaceable to me at work. We get along great, have a lot of common goals and interests, just enough differences to keep things interesting.” Draco trailed off and looked up at her, trying to gauge her reaction.  
Hermione was starting at him, processing his words and wondering if he was saying what she thought he was. The room around them seemed to have come to a standstill, no noise, no movement, just the two of them. 

“Let me kiss you Granger. Let me kiss you and see if we work as well together physical as we do with everything else. And if it’s shite, we pretend it never happened and move on. We’ve both kissed our mates in the past, why should each other be any different? If the kiss is as good as I think it’s going to be, let’s figure things out after that. ”

Hermione considered his words and couldn’t help but laugh. Draco was right. Everything about them made sense. They both worked entirely too much, when they did leave the office they spent time together or with their mutual friends, they wanted a lot of the same things in life and got along incredibly already. The only thing that was missing was a physical relationship and she knew that would be the least of their worries. Draco Malfoy had always been and would always been one of the most handsome men she knew, and there had been more than one occasion where she had caught him checking her out for just a moment too long.  
Without replying, Hermione stood up and moved around Draco’s desk to stand before him. She grabbed his chair, turning it so that it was facing away from the desk and slowly lowered herself onto his lap sideways. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, fingers slowly trailing over the base of his neck and playing with the fine blonde hairs there. Draco’s hands settled on her hips, wrapping behind her and holding her tightly. 

“One kiss.” Hermione whispered as she leaned in, her lips meeting his. Their lips moved together effortlessly, giving and taking from each other just like they did when presenting to their business partners. A moan escaped her lips when Draco sucked her bottom lip and bit down on it. Their hands strayed from where they had started and began to caress more skin as they deepened the kiss, their tongues meeting and moving against one another seamlessly.

Draco pulled back first, his hands on Hermione’s hips he picked her up and set her back down on his desk. He leaned over her until she was forced to lay backwards, hair spreading out over papers and shoulder nearly hitting his uncapped ink well.

“If you want me to stop I will, but bloody hell that was the most satisfying snog I’ve had in ages.” Draco finally said with a laugh. 

“Please don’t stop.” Hermione grinned up at him and reached up so she could pull him back down to kiss her again. Time passed slowly as they learned how to kiss one another. Draco’s hips began to grind against Hermione’s, his erection straining his trousers and applying the perfect amount of friction for her own growing arousal. Hermione started to unbutton his shirt, pushing it down his shoulders and arms easily since we had already unbuttoned his cuffs and discarded his tie earlier that evening. Draco pulled back from the kiss and grinned down at her. Her eyes trailed over his form, appreciating the muscles he had that added to his slender toned appearance. A line of fine blonde hair accentuated the v leading that disappeared into his trousers. Hermione bit her lip as her eyes settled lower, taking in the bulge that was straining against the grey fabric of Draco’s trousers. Draco’s hands reached for the bottom of her sweater and helped her pull it off forcing Hermione to stop ogling him. Once her shirt was off, Draco groaned and bit his lip upon seeing the lacy black bralette she was wearing. The bra didn’t push her breasts up, but was sheer enough to just show her hardening nipples. 

“Like what you see Malfoy?” 

“You know I do,” Draco said with a wink, “And I’m pretty sure you do too Granger so don’t kid yourself.”

Hermione reached for him and tried to pull him towards her again but he resisted. Instead he dragged his hands slowly over her sides, making goosebumps appear on her skin. His fingers tickled as they crossed over her stomach and settled on her hips. His hands grabbed the waistband of her leggings and pulled, slowly sliding the material down her legs and tugging them off. 

“You are so gorgeous.” He leaned in, his mouth hovering over her mouth as he spoke. Their lips met then and Hermione moaned as the kissing intensified in time with Draco grinding his hips against hers. His lips left hers and started to kiss a path down her jaw and neck, finding the spots that made her breath hitch and paying special attention to them. 

His lips were hot as they moved down and across her chest along the edge of her bra. Hermione arched her back up, reaching behind her to unfasten the bra with one hand. Draco pulled back in surprise when the fabric easily came loose against his face. 

“Eager Granger?”

Hermione laughed and nodded but didn’t respond otherwise. Pulling the straps down her arms, she flung the bra over her head and reached for the button holding Draco’s trousers in place. Making short work of the buttons she started to push them down his hips and he assisted her by sliding them down the rest of the way and kicking them off. The sight of Draco Malfoy in nothing but his tight pants was enough to make any one weak in the knees and Hermione found herself thanking Merlin that she got to be in this moment. Draco sat back in his desk chair, grabbing the edge and pulling himself up to the desk. He moved so quickly Hermione hardly had time to question what he was doing before he was sliding her panties off. He lifted her legs and put them on the arms of his chair, taking in the sight of her bare exposed pussy.

“Draco,” Hermione gasped when he leaned in and started kissing up her thigh. She felt him smile against her leg but he didn’t stop the path he was kissing towards her center. His mouth on her pussy felt like absolute sin. He didn’t waste any time, rapidly licking up and down her slit, tasting the wetness that gathered there. He alternated every few passes with slow licks before adding his fingers. Two digits slowly slid inside her tight passage making Hermione moan even more. With his fingers curling inside of her at just the right angel and his tongue rapidly flicking her clit,  
Hermione couldn’t help but writhe against him as the moans continued to escape her. Her body was getting hot and she knew it would be flush with the desire she was feeling. A bead of sweat slid down her face and as she felt herself climbing to a peak she was determined to reach if only Draco would just….

“Faster,” Hermione groaned, “Finger me faster. Make it rougher.”

Draco never faltered at her request. His fingers sped up, sliding in and out of her as quickly and with as much pressure as he could. His tongue was still furiously lapping at her clit, sucking every few seconds. His free hand slid up her body, grabbing her breast and rolling her nipple between his thumb and finger. 

“Come for me Hermione, let me see you shatter.”

Hermione looked down, locking eyes with Draco as he continued to eat her out. Her heart rate accelerated, eyes squeezing shut tight as the wave of pleasure crashed over her. His hand sped up as her body shuttered, her legs tensing as she cried out for him and she finally reached the peak of her orgasm. Coming down from her high, Hermione focused on Draco who was still sitting between her legs looking incredibly proud of himself. His lips were swollen and red, from kissing which set of her lips she didn’t know. 

“Please fuck me.” Her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke. 

“You want me to fuck you sweetheart?”

“Please Malfoy, I need to feel you inside me.”

“Gladly.” Draco’s hand slid inside his pants and he rubbed himself a few times before pulling his cock out. Hermione bit her lip when the pale flesh of his hard member was revealed to her finally. Draco was not the biggest she had ever had but the sight of his cock still sent a shiver of pleasure and excitement though her. Draco stood, grabbing Hermione’s hand and pulling her up with him. Their bodies were pressed flush together, letting each other feel everything for the first time. The fine hairs on his lower stomach, tickled Hermione making her shiver. He leaned in slowly, eyes locked on hers, and captured her mouth in a kiss. 

Pulling away he grabbed her by the waist again, “I’m going to bed you over and fuck you against my desk like I’ve thought of doing every day for at least the past year. If you want it differently, tell me. If I do something you don’t like, tell me.”

Hermione nodded and gave him a devious smile, “Yes sir.”

Draco growled at her and turned her so she was lying face down on the desk. One of his hands rested on her hip, the other was wrapped tightly around his cock. He pumped it a few times, making himself even harder if that were possible. 

Agonizingly slowly he rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance and trailed it up and down, gathering the wetness that was there before pushing in the rest of the way. Hermione and Draco moaned in unison, both loving the feel of the other. 

Draco began a slow thrusting motion, grabbing both hips to allow himself to fuck her with precise movements and strength. Once he established a rhythm that had Hermione moaning consistently he smacked her arse, one solid strike against the soft flesh.

“Oh fuck yes!” Hermione cried. “Spank me again.”

Draco grinned to himself, pleased to know that she also liked the action. His hand came down on the other side of her arse, before switching back and spanking her two more times in quick succession. His smacks had been just hard enough to turn her arse a lovely shade of red. 

The speed of his thrusts accelerated as Draco found himself nearing the end sooner than he would have liked. Noticing his speed increasing, Hermione slid her hand under herself on the desk, starting to rub her clit as she got closer to another orgasm. When Draco’s hand trailed up her back and his fingers wound in her hair, tugging gently but with enough force to lift her head Hermione lost it. The stimulation was too much between him filling her, her fingers on her clit and his hand in her hair.

“Fuck Draco!” She cried as the second orgasm crashed over her. As Hermione rode out the waves of pleasure, Draco focused on his own. They would have time later to take hours fucking, right now he needed to cum inside the gorgeous witch underneath him.

“Hermione,” Draco groaned out lowly as he gripped her hips even harder, bracing himself as his own release washed over him. A few more pumps of his hips and Draco collapsed over her, both of their breathing labored. They stayed that way for a moment, Draco’s breath fanning over Hermione’s neck. With a soft kiss to her shoulder, Draco pulled back and let himself slip out of her.

Hermione sat up and spun around to face him, a huge smile on her face. “That was fantastic. Why didn’t we do that sooner?” 

“All I want to know is, can we do it again?” Draco grinned back at her, bringing a hand up to brush a stray curl out of her face.

“I think we’re going to be doing that a lot more. Especially if I have anything to say about it.” Hermione said with a laugh. “It definitely beats going home and having dinner and a wank on my own.”

Draco rolled his eyes, grabbing his wand and casting a cleansing spell over them before replying. “How about we go get you dinner, then go home and have a repeat of this? Maybe we’ll make it our new routine.”

Hermione grinned up at him, handing him his pants and grabbing her knickers off the floor in front of the desk. “I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
